osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Dobusu
|image = |Row 1 title = Gender |Row 1 info = Female |Row 2 title = Occupation |Row 2 info = Stock Ugly Woman |Row 3 title = 2015 VA |Row 3 info = Kimiko Saito |Row 4 title = English VA |Row 4 info = TBA |Row 5 title = First Appearance |Row 5 info = Episode 15B: The Life of Chibita's Flower }} Dobusu (ドブス,' '''lit. "Very Ugly Girl"/"Very Ugly") is an occasionally-used minor character in Osomatsu-san, best known for her initial role as the '''Ugly Flower Fairy' in the skit "The Life of Chibita's Flower". Overview Whenever a profoundly ugly girl is needed in a role, Dobusu will be utilized. However, there are cases where it's not always exactly her as well, where her face may even appear on multiple ugly women (such as a group of hideous oni in Hell). She is commonly an ill-tempered, terrible woman who is as foul as her hippo-esque looks. Personality & Characteristics Appearance Dobusu is a squat, heavy woman with large breasts and a wide face with a hippo-like mouth and snout. She has huge, wrinkled pink lips and narrowed green eyes. She often is depicted with wavy, shoulder-length brown hair decorated with two hairbows. In her debut appearance, she wears a purple patterned dress with long, black sleeves. Though her skin is slightly darker in her appearances as the Ugly Fairy and the fairy bomb in Iyami Kart, the appearances of Dobusu in "Chibita's Revenge" and her cameo of "Osomatsu-san in Hell" show her with a paler complexion and slightly lighter brown hair. In her re-use in Osomatsu-san: The Movie, as one of Totoko's classmates, the 18-year old Dobusu has a pinker complexion and slightly longer hair in an orange-brown shade. She continues to resemble a hippo and wear her usual hair decorations, though she has blush swirls on her cheeks and can be seen dressed in the Akatsuka High girls' uniform. Personality As the Ugly Fairy, Dobusu was shown to be possessive and highly-controlling of Karamatsu, demanding anything she wanted from him with the threat that she'd die if he didn't. This eventually lead to her forcing him into marriage, claiming she'd die if he refused as well. In her other appearances, while she may have a different role she is still treated as a contemptible and foul presence, and even though Iyami is shown as her lover in "Chibita's Revenge" he seems to want to hide her presence from anyone else around. Relationships As the Ugly Fairy, Dobusu is first linked with Karamatsu after he watered her flower with a bottle of Hennessy out of his own selfish impulse to get himself a flower fairy. Such bad luck and karma resulted in this woman, though he could not back down from her in any case. Dobusu (or her image) was then used as a trap and call-back by Iyami later on, as a way to ambush Karamatsu in the racing episode. In "Chibita's Revenge", she is shown staying at Iyami's house and the two appear to be in some sort of intimate relationship, be it simply her as a prostitute or a longer-term lover he's had over. He tries to hide her from the Matsunos, though she and Iyami are both pleased to be paid off by Chibita in their help in him getting revenge on the three remaining brothers. History After Karamatsu poured alcohol on a weed and told it of his address, he was greeted by this terrible woman who took up free-loading in the Matsuno home and ordering him around, threatening him. Despite his brothers' attempts to get him to stand up against her, he could not, and was dragged to the altar. After an off-screen kiss, Dobusu transformed into a giant weed monster that wrecked Akatsuka Ward and the story ended. Unlike the original Ugly Fairy, there was no attempt or success by Karamatsu at eliminating such a menace (as there had been with Iyami in the source story). Appearances of this character afterwards are of in much different context, though she still may be used with Karamatsu in some game material homaging her original usage. Episode Appearances *The Life of Chibita's Flower *Iyami's Counterattack (Fairy Bomb) *Chibita's Revenge (Iyami's lover) *Osomatsu-san in Hell (Seen among the banished characters in Hell, face also re-used on oni women harassing Karamatsu) *Osomatsu-san: The Movie Trivia *Even when she had debuted as the fairy, no "Fairy" moniker was used for her in the credits but simply the term and name of "Dobusu", which has carried over to her appearances in other media (including the movie). In Tabimatsu, she is both referred to by Dobusu and as "Evil Flower Fairy". *Her appearance as Iyami's lover may be in nod to how the original Ugly Fairy in the manga and 1988 show was generated by him in an attempt at gaining himself a companion. Category:Female Characters